I Can't Hate You Anymore
by BlueAngel1384
Summary: What Happens when Trish Stratus's ExFiance Jeff Hardy comes back to Raw and back into her life? What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**I Can't Hate You Anymore**

Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Wrestlers or the Song lyrics... I Can't Hate You Anymore, by Nick Lachey...

**Chapter 1**

Trish sighed as she got her outfit on. Tonight she would be teaming up with John Cena to take on Edge and Lita. It was going to be an interesting match so it seemed. Vince had taken Lita, Edge, and John & Trish aside, saying there were be a special person joining the match, so instead of just a Double team match , it would be a Triple threat, like last week.

Edge & Lita's partner was none other then the Legend Killer Randy Orton once again, Trish really wanted to punch his lights out for almost breaking her neck last week. Trish then grinned, Torrie wouldn't be happy if Trish beat up her boyfriend, in fact Torrie would be mad at Trish.

Besides this was all a act, but Randy really made the move harder last week and Trish fell the opposite way , which caused some pain in her back.

Trish sighed, she hated when Vince said he had surprises for them, you never could guess what that man was up to next. Trish shivered, she wondered who this guy would be that would join her and John.

She had her radio on and this song came on, it hit Trish in an instant, Trish tried to block, Jeff out of her head but she never could , but she did at least stop hating him. Not many people in the Business knew, not even a lot of the fans knew that Trish(Patricia) and Jeff(Jeffrey) had been dating over a year, and were engaged to be married. But that all changed the day. The day that Jeff left WWE. He left the business and Trish behind. He ended things with Trish before he left, she broke down in front of Jeff, but he just left her crying at the Hotel that the WWE was staying at.

Trish took Jeff leaving and breaking up with her badly. Torrie was there for Trish and so was Steph. Trish almost came close to having a breakdown, and this song it just hit her so badly.

**We built it up,  
To watch it fall.  
Like we meant nothing at all.  
I gave and gave the best of me,  
But couldn't give you what you need.  
You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what you're looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore.  
...I can't hate you anymore.**

Trish glanced at the clock, it was time. Time for the match. Trish not knowing that in an instant she would be seeing the Man she once loved, the Man who broke her heart in pieces, who knew how she would take it, but this would be the worse thing Vince ever had done to her, seeing as Trish would be reuniting with her Ex-Fiance in front of the whole world, after tonight, Trish would either be stronger or weaker. Would Trish be able to be cool and calm once she saw Jeff Hardy again, or would she turn into the weaker Trish, the one who broke down after Jeff broke off their engagement and left her almost 2 years ago, well she will find out soon.

Trish walked slowly to the hallway leading to where the arena was, her music started, she put on a big brave smile not knowing what else was in store for her on Raw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Trish was nervously awaiting for her music to start playing, Lita & Edge and Randy were already out in the ring waiting. Trish would make her entrance first, then John Cena, and then their mysterious Tag team partner would come out.

Trish licked her lips for some reason her heart was beating faster and she was very nervous, she just mentally told herself to calm down, she had done a lot of shows before, why was this show any different.

She put on a huge smile, as her music was announced... she entered through the curtains and came out at the top of the ramp.

**Ha Ha Ha Ha**

**Don't Care What Y'All Say**

Oh,It's Time To Rock And Roll  
This Time I'm In Control  
Right Now I Own The Streets  
I Got The Keys To The City  
That's cause I Get Down

Trish smiled at all of her fans as she made her way quickly down the ramp, she gave a few slaps to fans on there hands as high fives. She got to the end, and Lita was motioning for her to come in, how stupid did Lita think Trish was? Trish wasn't gonna be teamed up by Edge & Randy plus the Redhead.

Soon John's music came on, the fans just made the arena get so much louder, of course Trish had gotten alot of shouts and applauds also, she was a fan favorite at WWE, and so was John.

John walked quickly down the ramp he smiled at Trish, she smiled back at him, he motioned for her to go the apron when suddenly, a song was played, something quite familar, and then the Screaming began.

Trish's eyes grew wide in shock, as she and John stared up at the top of the ramp, there standing was none other, then one Half of the Old Team Extreme, Mr. Jeff Hardy.

Trish looked back and then she looked in the ring at Lita's expression, Trish wasn't the only one shocked, so was Lita. Edge looked pissed, John just looked bewildered and Trish just couldn't seem to move, she was frozen, how could Vince do this without even telling her.

Trish just walked to the apron, as John and Jeff joined her, Jeff tried to look at Trish but she wouldn't look at him at all. Edge just glared at Jeff. Jeff suddenly went at Edge and knocked him in the head, Lita tried to interfere, but with the history of Lita & Matt, Jeff wasn't too happy with the Redhead.

Lita was tagged in so Jeff walked to Trish she looked at him, Jeff looked at her, he smiled, she just stared at him emotionless, but she did slap his hand to tag herself in.

Trish then was in the ring facing her Old Friend but now Enemy Lita. Lita went to slap Trish but Trish moved out of the way, Trish managed to trip Lita and start punching her. Soon Lita had Trish in a corner , and she then tagged in Edge, who automatically pushed Trish away from getting tagged. Jeff looked extremely pissed as he saw Edge keep hitting Trish.

John: Come on Trish(he yelled)

Trish amazingly beat Edge at his game and started hammering him, yes the little Blonde canadian was only 5'4 and didn't weigh much but she was beating Edge's ass.

Soon she had to tag someone, she tagged John. The rivalry between John & Edge was bad. Edge had screwed John out of the Title so many times in the last few weeks.

John was beating the crap out of Edge until Randy had to get a chair and smack Cena over the head with it. The Referee called for disqualification and Trish\Jeff\John won by the disqualification.

Lita, Edge and Randy were getting out of the ring as fast as they could, but Jeff had a few words for them...

Jeff grabbed the Microphone, as Trish and John looked on and wondered what Jeff was going to say, Edge was cussing at Jeff, and Lita was giving Jeff looks that could kill.

Jeff: Wait up! I am not done with you jackasses.

Lita & Edge looked at Jeff shockingly... Trish looked shocked and John was just looking at Edge, he really disliked Edge.

Jeff: Lita, you have changed so much in so little time, you cheated on Matt for this loser? You were or are married to Kane? and you turned into the biggest tramp I ever seen

The Fans cheered when Jeff called Lita a tramp, Edge and Lita now looked pissed, but Trish actually agreed when Jeff called Lita a tramp.

Jeff: Lita, I am so glad your not with Matt anymore, he was too good for you, but there is another surprise in store for you tonight, not just me returning but also...

Soon the music that came on when Jeff came out restarted, now Trish, John, Lita, and Edge all looked confused, out came none other then Matt Hardy, he was wearing a shirt T-X-treme on it.

Lita's mouth opened wide, she didn't look angry now, she just looked like she was caught stealing from a cookie jar or something. Matt walked past Edge and Lita, but he did glare at Lita a bit, as he entered the ring where Trish, Jeff and John were standing. Trish just half smiled at Matt, he nodded at Trish and John, and Jeff and he gave a big hug.

Jeff gave Matt the microphone, as Matt took it...

Matt: Just to let you all know Fans, T-X-Treme is Back and Back for good,(The Crowd cheered very loudly everyone was excited...

Before Matt could say anything else, Vince McMahon came out, he was smug as he could ever be, he mastermind this great plan.

Vince had a microphone with him, people were booing him as usual but that wasn't nothing new, he was always booed.

Vince: Lita\Edge\Randy meet your next match, you will be facing, not only Jeff\Matt & Trish, you Edge will also face John for your Title, and Guys, good luck, but to be fair Edge\Lita\Randy, you can choose one more person for your corner but everyone, next Week, I also want to Welcome my Princess, Daughter Back Stephanie McMahon, she will make me proud as she helps me get rid of DX... Thats all, and Goodnight...

Trish just stared at Jeff & Matt, as Lita and Edge and the Fans looked on, what was going to happen next week at this match, I guess they will just have to wait and see...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trish stared at the picture of her and Jeff as she laid on the bed of her Hotel room. She couldn't believe Jeff was back, and for good he said, and so was Matt. The crowd went wild, when Matt said the Hardy boys were reuniting and they were back for good.

Trish sighed. It seemed like years since she saw Jeff, and it seemed like time was bringing back painful memories. Trish loved Jeff with all her heart, they vowed to never be without each other, but that ended of course.

It all ended in One day. Not two, not a week, not a month, but just one lousy day. When Jeff made the decision to leave the WWE and Trish behind. Before he announced his leaving the WWE, he broke up with Trish, ending their engagement, Jeff swore he was sorry, and that he would always care for Trish, but he just thought they grew apart.

Trish was devastated, she cried for days, and then her little surprise, their baby, she miscarried a few days after Jeff leaving and breaking up with her, she fell down the stairs, and thats when she lost the baby. Torrie and Steph were there for her through that traumatizing accident, Trish just tried to forget, but she couldn't. Jeff never knew of the baby, he left before she could even tell him.

Trish realized she was crying, she sat up in bed and wiped the tears away. She hated him, but deep down inside her somewhere she had love for him, she didn't know how she would cope to being his partner again, but she knew she had to.

Vince told Trish, that Lita would be joining Edge & another person to be partners, and Trish would be teaming up with Matt & Jeff from here on out after this match, so Trish would have to hide her feelings and just do her job. Vince said if Trish couldn't do this, then out the door she would go, which meant he would fire her.

Steph was pissed when Trish told her what Vince said, Steph consoled Trish, but said, she couldn't do nothing, Vince was the boss, and if anyone went against him, he woul show who's boss, even his own Wife and children. Trish understood, she wasn't mad at Steph or even Vince, Trish knew Jeff may come back someday, and she had to be ready for that day, but it was still hard.

Trish laid down and closed her eyes, she was going to try to get some sleep before the show tonight, she was indeed very tired, she had a long week , thinking of Jeff, and this match and that she would be teaming with the Hardy Boys from now on.

Trish fell asleep, she made sure she had her clock set for her to get up so she didn't oversleep.

8:00 pm... her alarm was ringing...

Trish woke up stared at her clock, she realized she set it later then she wanted it to be, she grabbed her bag and she left her room quickly to catch a cab to go to the arena.

Trish arrived at the arena 10 minutes later, she saw Steph outside with Triple H a.k.a. Triple H, and Shawn Michaels was with them, they were all laughing about something.

Trish got out of the cab, Steph saw her immediately and walked fast to her, and gave her a hug.

Steph: Hey Trish, how are you doing?

Trish: Steph, I am good, is this your night you arrive back to WWE

Steph: Yes, and my Dad has a major storyline

Paul and Shawn have walked over to the Ladies, and they all greet Trish and they are all chattering away, Trish is stunned, the storyline involving Steph is going to be major for a few weeks.

Trish and they all start walking into the arena...

Trish: How is Aurora doing?

Steph: She is a sweet baby, is no trouble at all, and of course My Dad & Mom spoil her like crazy

They all laugh, Trish heads off to her lockeroom, she is nervous about tonight, Tonight is the night where she is going to be teaming with the Hardys against Edge & Mystery Partner and Lita.

Vince changed the match, but Edge had 2 matches tonight, hopefully the Hardy's will tear him down so John can win his title back, Trish thought.

Trish stepped into her lockeroom and changed quickly. She kept her hair down, she was going to put it up but changed her mind, she heard a knock at the door. Trish walked over and answered it.

There stood Matt & Jeff Hardy, Trish ushered them in. Matt gave her a big hug, and then Jeff, and Trish they looked awkwardly at each other but Trish being a sweet person just opened her arms and gave Jeff a hug, which in return he hugged her back.

Trish: Guys its good to see you again, did you hear the crowd? They love the Hardy's being back on Raw

Matt: I know, I mean for its painful because of the whole Amy situation, but Uhh I guess you didn't know Trish, I'm dating Ashley now

Trish: Really I had no idea, Congrats, she is a nice girl

Matt: She sure is

Jeff: Trish you look good

Trish: Thanks Jeff, so do you, I was shocked when your music came on , I had no idea you were coming back, but its good

Matt: Your the sweetest female here Trish

Trish giggles, and Jeff & Matt smile... Trish is staring at Jeff, everyone knew this, she still loved Jeff with all her heart, would they get a second chance who knew.

Matt: Trish, wherever you are, we have to go , the match is soon going to start

Trish: Oh my I was daydreaming, Thanks, lets go

Jeff: Uhhh I think we go out first and then to shock the crowd they introduce you Trish as our Lady Partner from now on

Trish: Oh okay, lets go guys...

Trish sighs as they head out of her locker room, she glances down the hallway, she sees Amy a.k.a. Lita glaring at her, all Trish does is make a face at her and walks behind the Hardy's.

Soon the Hardy Boys music has started and they all run out to the ramp, and Trish hears the crowd, and she smiles, they love them, but they always loved the Hardy Boys together...

Soon her music was playing, it got awfully quiet, she heard Lillian announcing that Trish has joined the Hardy Boys, and the Crowd really goes wild, they loved all 3 of the wrestlers it seemed.

Trish got to the ring and got in, she gave big hugs to the Boys in front of the crowd, which of course that got them applauding and yelling once again. Trish, Matt & Jeff were all smiling, this was a huge show, they all knew it.

Soon...

Lita was coming out, but she was coming out to her own music, Trish looked at Matt & Jeff very weirdly, until Edge's music came on but that wasn't the shocking part, his tag team partner was what was shocking, it was none other then his own brother Christian.

The Crowd was silent, Vince McMahon, got both of the brother teams back together, in only a short while.

Lita glared at Trish, Trish glared at Lita. Matt and Jeff glared at Edge & Christian...

Soon the match would begin, and what was the storyline with Steph all about, find out in the next chapter, and what will happen after the match, will Jeff & Trish talk... find out... soon...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **

**I do Not Own the Song Because of You-Kelly Clarkson**

**Chapter 4**

Lita and Edge and Christian ran into the ring, Trish immediately grabbed a hold of Lita's hair, she really wanted to show Lita who the best Diva in the WWE truly was.

Matt, Jeff, Christian & Edge stood outside of the ring watching the 2 Diva's go at it, Trish was ready for her stratusfaction move, but Edge somehow was able to tag Lita, and he entered the ring charging towards Trish.

Trish somehow moved out of his way, as Edge just hit the ropes bouncing him back to the floor, Matt & Jeff howled with laughter, Trish was smiling also, she tagged in Jeff. Jeff hated Edge. Soon the 2 enemies were going at it, Jeff was dominating over the WWE champion, and Jeff knew Matt really wanted to get in and hurt Edge also, Matt hated Edge, Matt blamed Edge for taking Amy\Lita away from him.

Jeff tagged his brother in, and soon Matt was destroying Edge. Lita ran into the ring crying into Matt's face, and then she did the most despicable thing, she gave Matt a low blow.

Everyone booed Lita. What Lita did to Matt was also a low blow, she never had the decency to break up with Matt, she waited till Matt walked in on her and Edge making out, it devastated Matt. He eventually ended up getting fired because of his temper.

Trish ran into the ring and took the hussy by her red hair and threw her out of the ring. Trish did not notice Christian snuck in the ring behind her, and she turned around and he lifted her up and threw her down on the ring. She looked like a broken ragged doll laying there. Lita pushed Jeff off the outer skirt of the ring and Christian handled Matt, as Edge got the 1-2-3 count on Trish, poor Trish she couldn't tag out, the hit to the floor, knocked her out.

The match ended but it wasn't good for the Hardy Boys and Trish. Jeff ran to Trish's side and helped her up, finally she opened her eyes, and touched her head, it hurt badly.

Trish spoke fast at Matt, he grabbed a microphone, Jeff and Matt helped Trish up. Lita\Edge\ and Christian was almost out of the arena but Trish got there attention quickly.

Trish: Hey Cheaters come back.

That made Lita, Edge and Christian turn around fast... they all had a stare down...

Trish: Lita, I went and talked to Mr. McMahon today...

Lita's eyes grew wide and she started to talk shit to Edge and Christian about something...

Trish: Shut up Tramp

Everyone started cheering and applauding Trish Stratus...

Trish: I got my request Lita, at Unforgiven, I will be taken on you , in a match for the Women's Championship

The Crowd went wild screaming and cheering for Miss Trish Stratus...

Before Trish could say anything else, Lita was given a microphone, she looked frantic, maybe even a bit scared...

Lita: Hell No Hussy, I won't accept that match

Trish: Oh yes you will Lita, Vince already scheduled the match, and get this, if you invite anyone down to the ring you will lose automatically, and I will be the women's champion again

Lita: Thats not fair

Edge grabbed the microphone...

Edge: She will be sick that day, okay...

Vince came on the screen and smiled his wicked smile to everyone...

Vince: Lita you will go against Trish this Sunday at Unforgiven with the Women's Belt on the Line, if anyone intereferes you will lose and the belt will automatically go to Trish, and also you decide to be a No Show, at Unforgiven, you will be FIRED Have a Nice day everyone... and Oh Edge, you will be going against John Cena with your Title on the line also, with a special guest referree... Matt Hardy

The Crowd starts screaming again, Lita is in disbelief and so is Edge, he is almost crying on Lita's shoulder saying thats not fair...

Trish hands Matt the microphone...

Matt: Well, Well Edge, you better behave on Sunday because I will be a Fair Referree, I just hope you don't lose your precious Title, something that means more to you then that red hair tramp Lita

Lita: He does too care for me

Matt: Also Edge, be careful with Lita, she likes to betray the Men she supposedly loves

Matt and Jeff's music returns on and they all start heading up the ramp, Lita, Edge and Christian already left, they were all arguing about next Sunday...

**2 Hours Later**

Trish, Torrie, Randy are all headed to a bar, where it is Karaoke night. Torrie is begging Trish to sing. They are almost headed to the limo that Randy got for them all, when they run into Matt, Ashley and Jeff.

Ashley: Hey girls

Trish, Torrie and Ashley all hug...

Torrie: You guys want to go to the bar with us? Its a special night, its Karaoke night

Ashley: Sure if thats okay

Matt: Yeah I mean if you don't mind us coming along

Randy: Well I won't be the only guy with these chicks

Torrie: Randy!

Randy: Sorry, I mean women

Matt: Man she has you whipped

They all laugh, and head for the Limo, Jeff holds back he isn't sure if he is allowed to go, Trish just smiles at him and beckons him over to the Limo, finally he smiles and gets in with them. The limo drives off to go to the Bar.

**15 Minutes Later**

They all have found a table at the bar where they all have fit in, surprisingly Trish was the first one picked to sing.. Everyone knew that girl could sing.

Jeff: Go Trish

Everyone: GO Trish!

Trish just smiles, as she walks up and she whispers the song to the guy and he starts to play the music for that song, its a song that is very popular with the 1st American Idol Kelly Clarkson.

**Trish singing: **

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far **

Trish had tears in her eyes, she just prayed they would go away, this song always hit her deeply, she didn't trust many guys after Jeff left her and broke her heart.

Jeff stared at Trish, he put his head in his hands, he felt so terrible for hurting that beautiful woman, would she ever forgive him, he thought.

Torrie:(whispering to Randy): Was this a good idea hon? I mean inviting Jeff out with us

Randy: Well , you did see Trish tell Jeff it was okay for him to come , I mean what were we supposed to do throw Jeff out of the limo

Torrie sighed, Matt sighed he nodded his head at Torrie, he understood, and so did Ashley...

Jeff stared at Trish, she was still so beautiful, she changed so much since he first met her, she was a completely different woman when Jeff first met Miss Stratus, but anyways...

**Trish singing:**

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you   
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid **

Trish tried to shut out the events in her mind but it played over and over again...

**Flashback**

_Trish: Please don't leave_

_Jeff: Trish babe I have too_

_Trish: No you don't, I love you, I need you Jeff, your my soulmate you promised to never leave_

_Jeff: Trish, I will always care for you but we aren't meant to be_

_Trish: No(she screamed)_

_Trish held her hand over her stomach as she shook and trembled, Jeff hugged her, but she pushed him away, and glared at him, she then slapped him._

_Jeff: I am sorry Trish, I hope someday you can forgive me_

_Trish yanked off the diamond ring and threw it in Jeff's face..._

_Trish: Leave me the hell alone, Never come back, I Never want to see you again, I Hate you Jeffrey Hardy..._

_Trish just sank to her knees, as Jeff got into his jeep and drove away..._

_Trish: Wait, Jeff, come back, I need to tell you , you are going to be a Father..._

_But it was too late, Jeff had already started the vehicle and left, Trish just sat and cried and cried, she stood up to go inside, but she accidently lost her balance, and down the steps she went._

_She screamed, that was the only way someone heard her, they called an ambulance right away and got her to a hospital, but it was too late, the baby was gone._

_Trish: No my baby, No the baby is fine, its alive..._

_Steph and Torrie were the ones that were by Trish's side from that day on, but besides those 2, and Randy no one knew Trish was ever pregnant._

**End of Flashback**

Trish tried to remain calm, but that nightmare always existed to her, every night when she slept her past would hit her again, she tried to forget but she never could. But right now she had to be happy and not sad, she didn't want Torrie to see the tears and pain again, and Trish didn't want Matt\Jeff or Ashley to see it either, so Trish just smiled...

**Trish singing: **

**I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with **

Jeff: I messed up

They all stared at him at the table, and Torrie nodded her head but she also just patted Jeff's shoulder...

Torrie: We all make mistakes, but we gotta get past those mistakes to keep living, thats what Trish did, she is better really, I mean if she wasn't , would she have invited you out with us tonight? She has forgiven you Jeff, I just don't know if she has forgiven herself

Jeff was confused with that last part, why did Trish have to forgive herself, she done nothing wrong it was all his fault anyways...

Matt: Tor, Jeff is a good guy, he just made mistakes

Torrie: I know that, and so does Trish, she just had to battle some of her demons since Jeff left thats all, but she is a Wonderful person, she has so much kindness in her.

Jeff: You definitely are right about that Torrie

They all laugh as they watch Trish keep singing...

**Trish singing:**

**I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing **

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you   
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid **

Trish smiled at the gang, as she sang her final verse, she loved this song, but it also reminded her of her secrets, of her pain, she knew this song had so much of her in it , thats why she chose it, she didn't mean to punish Jeff, but he did cause her to lose her faith in men, and be scared of them, but she wasn't blaming all of that on Jeff, it was her fault also, she should never have opened up her heart and life to him, but she did.

**Trish singing: **

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you   
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you   
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid **

The music ended Trish handed the microphone back to the next person and she walked to the table, she was embraced in a hug by one of her best friends Torrie.

Trish and Torrie didn't know Stephanie was there with her husband Paul(HHH) and Shawn Michaels, she surprised Trish with a huge hug.

Steph: Girl you were so good

Torrie: You were excellent

Paul: You should become a singer you would definitely sell a lot of cds

Trish: Oh you guys are just being too nice, I sucked plain and simple

Randy: Well Trish, you were good and don't argue with us on that okay

Trish: Okay

Steph glared at Jeff, Torrie saw the glare in Steph's eyes, Jeff looked uncomfortable, Torrie bumped Trish to show the tension between Steph & Jeff.

Trish: Hey, its all okay, we are all friends, we don't need no unnecessary Tension here

Steph: Jeff, your such a man right, how does it feel that you caused your Ex-Fiancee, the love of your life supposedly to lose your baby when you left her that day, how does it feel, how can you want to live?

Everyone was silent... Trish's face grew pale white, she ran out of the bar, Torrie smacked Steph lightly on the forehead and she and Steph ran after Trish.

Jeff: Wait, what baby?

Randy: You really don't know Man?

Matt: Neither do I, Trish was pregnant?

Paul: Sorry about Steph, Jeff, she doesn't hate you, I must tell her to keep her mouth shut

Jeff: Please somebody explain

Torrie and Steph arrive back...

Torrie: Go to Her, Jeff, she will tell you the whole story, she is ready to tell you, she is upset but its not all your fault

Steph: Sorry Jeff, I don't hate you but Trish had a lot of things taken away from her when you suddenly out of the blue break up with her and leave the WWE

Jeff: Don't worry Steph I'm fine, where is she?

Torrie: She is outside on the bench on the beach... Come on guys, lets get some drinks, and get the limo ready, we will soon be leaving anyways

Jeff heads outside, he then notices Trish sitting on the bench all by herself, he knows she was crying... or is crying, Jeff walks to the bench and sits down.

Trish: Jeff, that day, that day you left me(she stuttered) my world ended. You were my life, my soulmate, the love of my life, I was going to marry you, I wanted so much to be your wife, and have your children, before that day a few days before I found out I was pregnant, I was so happy. That day, before you announced out of the blue you were leaving I was going to tell you about the baby, but I didn't get the chance, you left me there in a state of shock. I was so upset I couldn't even walk, I accidently fell down the steps, when someone found me and called the ambulance it was too late, the baby was gone. I was devastated Jeff, I almost had a breakdown, but Steph and Torrie were there for me.

Jeff: Oh my God I am so Sorry Trish, how can you not hate me?

Trish: I did hate you for the longest time Jeff, but I also hated myself, I shouldn't have gotten upset, and I feel like I killed the baby, I am so sorry Jeff, I killed your baby

Jeff: No you didn't Trish, I did

Trish: I still care for you Jeff

Jeff: I care for you too Trish but...

Trish: But what...

Jeff: I can't be with you again, I mean, I have someone, a Fiancee

Trish's face turned Cold, as she got up quickly, Jeff tried to calm her down, but she ran down the beach, Jeff couldn't catch up to her...

Jeff muttered to himself, as he headed back to the Limo, he got in, everyone was staring at him...

Jeff: She said just to go back, she will come back on her own

Matt: Man are you guys okay?

Jeff: I think so

But that was definitely the wrong answer, as Trish fell onto the sand, and cried her eyes out, as the Limo pulled away, with the gang going back to the Hotel...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jeff & Matt's Room**

Jeff lied. Jeff didn't have anyone new in his life, but he didn't want to ever hurt Trish again, so he said he had someone new, Jeff could see that Trish would have taken him back, and given him another chance before he told her that lie. Jeff didn't want her to end up hating him, if he screwed up again. So thats why he lied.

Truth is, Jeff loved Trish with all his heart, but he hated himself for their baby's death. Trish didn't blame him, but he did blame himself. He never wanted Trish to be hurt again, thats why he lied.

Matt walked in the room, and sat down on the bed across from Jeff.

Matt: Why did you lie?

Jeff: I don't want to hurt her again Bro, so I thought the best thing to do is lie.

Matt: Man she loves you, you love her, I know you won't hurt her again

Jeff: But what if I have problems again, no one will understand and I can't put Trish through all that again, she wouldn't understand.

Matt: Did you ever tell her of your problems? Or did you just assume she wouldn't understand?

Jeff: Lay off okay, I did what was right

Matt: Your decision was wrong, we all have problems Jeff

Jeff: Well I don't want her to think of me as one of those people who have addictions or problems...

Matt: Jeff, you are blind and stupid, if Trish really loved you, she would have helped you overcome your problems you know that right?

Jeff: No I didn't know that, but I am doing whats best okay...

Matt: Whatever Man, you always make the wrong choices

Jeff: What the hell is that suppose to mean?

Matt: Just like I just said, you have given up on Trish, you think she is another girl who will hurt you and break your heart just like Beth did.

Matt knew he said the wrong thing, Jeff just got quiet... and he stared out the window...

Matt: Sorry Jeff, but you got to let Beth go, its over with, she is gone, it wasn't your fault man

Jeff: Then why do I feel so guilty huh?

Matt: I don't know, but you did not kill Beth

Jeff: I did. When she found out me and Trish were engaged, she went and killed herself, I do feel guilty I do.

Matt: Why, you guys were broken up?

Jeff: But you don't understand she was my best friend since high school, we had all these plans together, when I broke up with her, her world was shattered, I feel responsible for her killing herself

Ashley walked in the room, and went to Matt and hugged him, he hugged her back, Matt walked over to his brother, and gave him a big hug.

Matt: I really think Trish needs to know all of this, I am serious Jeff, Trish is a wonderful woman , she would understand, she is like the sweetest diva in the WWE

Ashley: Hey...

Matt: Honey, you are great too

Ashley: I know, I was teasing, I agree with you, Trish is the sweetest, she was so great when I first arrived here, she welcomed me to the WWE with open arms, unlike some other people ...coughcough Amy...

Jeff: Guys, I just want to be alone, please

Matt: Okay, well we are heading for the restaurant, we'll talk later, Don't get too depressed Jeff, or I will stick some people on you

That made his brother smile, Matt gave his brother another hug, Ashley gave Jeff a hug and they then left the room.

**Meanwhile, Trish's Room**

Trish is laying on her bed crying, her eyes were all wet and red, she was crying over Jeff once again. She sighed, she was over this, she was over Jeff for good. She quickly sat up, wiped her eyes, and then she heard a knock at the door.

Trish pulled herself together, checked in the mirror, all you could see was her eyes were blood shot but that was it, she walked to the door and opened it.

There stood Trish's best friends, Torrie & Steph.

They walked in and gave Trish a big hug, they all went over and sat on Trish's bed.

Torrie: How are you doing sweetie?

Trish: I'm fine I have to be, I mean I will have to work with Jeff from here on out, so I have to be fine

Steph: Maybe I can talk to my Father and get him to fire that bastard

Trish: No Steph, Jeff isn't mean, I was naive to believe that Jeff wanted to be "Us" again, he isn't a bad guy

Torrie: Sweetie, you are such a sweet heart but I agree with Steph this time, he hurt you again, I think Jeff should be gone from the WWE

Trish: No, really, Jeff is fine, I am fine with working with him, I'll be okay, you know, Miss Stratus is a Strong girl

The women laugh, Steph and Torrie give a big hug to Trish once again, and they stare out the window, they see Jeff taking a walk on the beach.

Steph: That asshole(she muttered)

Trish: Steph please

Steph: Sorry I just don't want him to hurt you again which he did, so I think he deserves to be called asshole

Torrie: For some reason Trish is sticking up for Jeff, so he must have some good qualities Steph

Trish: I still feel there is more to the story of why Jeff left the WWE, but he won't tell me, and Matt won't say anything, but Ashley just told me last night, there was more to the story that I didn't know.

Steph: Wonder what thats suppose to mean?

Trish: I don't know, but sometimes if you ever look at Jeff, he looks sad, and depressed

Torrie: Its probably because of the drugs he was on

Steph: Yeah, thats why I heard he left the WWE

Trish: I don't believe he was on drugs, not at all, I think it was something else

Steph: But what?

Torrie: And why won't he tell you?

Trish: See thats what I don't get, Jeff knows he can trust me but he won't tell me anything, he shuts himself up, and he got moody a lot before he left me, and left the WWE, I wish I knew.

Someone knocked on the door, Trish looked at Torrie & Steph wondering who could it be now... Trish slowly walked to the door, and opened it, there stood Ashley, and Matt.

Matt: Trish we need to talk, we need to tell you the truth about why Jeff left the WWE

Ashley: Girls you may stay, but PLEASE do not tell anyone else, okay...

Steph: I knew it , Jeff left because of Drugs

Matt slammed the door and glared at Steph for a second, and Ashley held Matt back.

Torrie: Woah Steph , don't just open your mouth and say shit like that, it looks likes its not true

Trish: So thats not why Jeff left?

Matt: No, and everyone spreaded those lies around WWE saying Jeff did drugs thats why he left or was fired, but those are lies...

Trish: Okay Matt, why Did Jeff leave the WWE and Me?

Matt looked at Trish, and he started to reply, when there was a loud bang on the window, it was Jeff, and he looked pissed...

Matt: Oh Shit

Trish: Come on Matt tell me

Jeff ran in the room, and pushed Matt outside, they started to have a fight, Matt was winning , but just one punch by Jeff knocked Matt down.

Jeff: You promised me you wouldn't tell her? Promise me you won't tell her Matt

Matt: I promise

Jeff walks away, leaving Ashley to run to Matt and help him up he was bleeding from the mouth, Trish , Torrie and Steph looked shocked, they all realized Jeff was insane or either that, a monster...

Trish:(whispering to herself): What the hell is wrong with you Jeff, and why did you leave Me and the WWE?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jeff stared out into the ocean, it was a outcast day, it looked like it would storm at any minute. He sighed. Matt almost told Trish the truth about why he left.

Jeff threw a stone into the ocean, and he shook his head. Good thing Jeff saw Ash and Matt go there , if not , Trish, Torrie and Steph would know the truth. The truth Jeff realized hurt. It hurt more then anything.

People didn't understand why he left, The Fans, even Vince and fellow wrestlers thought Jeff left because of drugs. They were all wrong. It wasn't drugs, it was his life. His life was turned upside down before he left the WWE, the reason he left was painful to even think about.

Jeff took out a picture, it was of him and his Best friend Beth. They knew each other all their life. They were high school sweethearts, Beth was everything to Jeff at one time. She was his first love. That could never be erased.

Jeff sighed, he blamed himself for Beth's death. She was dead and it was all his fault.

_**Flashback**_

_Jeff: Beth, I have to tell you something_

_Beth: Jeff Honey what is it?_

_Jeff: I am sorry Beth, but its over_

_Beth: Honey what are you talking about whats over?_

_Jeff: Us_

_Beth's eyes grew wide she started to shake, yes Beth had a bipolar disease on top of everything else this didn't help matters at all.. The tears started to fall from her face._

_Beth: No, I love you Jeff, you love me, why?_

_Jeff: I met someone new, I love her, she loves me, we're engaged_

_Beth: No (she screamed)_

_Jeff: Beth, I don't want to hurt you, but I am not in love with you anymore, but you are and will always be one of my dearest friends please don't be upset_

_Beth: How could you Jeff? We belong together, we were made for each other, GOD's sake we are high school sweethearts, we can't break up, I won't let you leave me_

_Jeff: Beth, sweetie, I care for you always will, this is the best thing for both of us I promise_

_Beth: No you promised us a lifetime together, your breaking your promise Jeff, I hate you, I hate you Jeffrey Hardy_

_Beth ran out of the room, Jeff sat on the bed and held his head in his hands, he knew Beth would be okay, she was strong, she was a survivor, but Jeff was so wrong._

_**End of Flashback**_

Tears were falling from Jeff's face, he quickly wiped them away, as he noticed Trish walking up to him. He smiled, she half smiled at him as she sat down beside him.

Trish: Jeff, are you okay?(she said softly)

Jeff: I'm fine Trish, sorry about the scene earlier, I don't know what got into me

Trish: Its okay, Jeff... and I am sorry for trying to pry you on why you left, but just so you know, you can always trust me, I mean you know that of course

Jeff: I do Trish, I do, but this part of me, I can't share, because you won't understand

Trish: I will understand I promise

Jeff: Sorry Trish, but I can't tell you

Trish: I told you about our baby, I mean why can't you tell me?

Jeff looked at Trish sadly, and he walked down the beach farther away from the woman he truly loved, with all his heart, but he couldn't be with her, he already ruined Beth's life, and he made Trish lose their baby, he hurt 2 people , he sank down onto the sand, the tears started to fall harder.

Jeff: I'm a killer(he said softly) as the tears continued to fall down his face...

_**Flashback**_

_The next day, Jeff woke up and heard a lot of commotion downstairs at his home with his Brother, in North Carolina, Jeff muttered to himself as he pulled a shirt on and walked downstairs._

_There stood Beth's Brother Josh and their Father Joe._

_Jeff: Hey whats going on here?_

_Josh: You killed my sister_

_Matt: Jeff didn't kill your sister_

_Joe: We found a note saying Jeff left her, and then she decided she didn't want to live anymore, so who are we suppose to blame?(he yelled)_

_Jeff: What?_

_Josh: Yeah Asshole, Beth killed herself, all because of you , and its your fault, your a killer Jeff, we hate you_

_Joe: Don't ever come around us anymore , and do NOT show up at the funeral you will be escorted out.._

_Joe and Josh left as quickly as they came, Matt was in shock, Jeff fell to his knees, he couldn't believe it , Beth was gone. Beth committed suicide because Jeff broke up with her._

_Jeff: Man, what did I do?_

_Matt: Its not your fault man, you just broke up with her, you didn't mean for this to happen?_

_Jeff: I led her to killing herself_

_Matt: Jeff, you didn't love her anymore you were seeing Trish, you didn't want to sneak around on Beth anymore, so you went and told her the truth, what she did is sad, but its her fault not yours_

_Jeff: Matt, Beth, she was the same age as I , We grew up with her, we were all best friends, she is gone... NO(he screamed)_

_Jeff started to cry, Matt held his brother, this was a very bad day, very devastating and heartbreaking..._

_**End of Flashback**_

Trish walked back to her room, she watched Jeff cry on the beach, she wished he would open up to her so she could comfort him, but he didn't want to trust her.

Trish walked into her room, and shut the door, she decided to lie down, almost as she was getting comfy, she heard a knock at the door, Trish opened it and Jeff walked in and she opened her arms to him, they hugged.

Trish: Come on Jeff(she said softly) lets go lie down

Jeff nodded, she led him to the bed they both crawled into the covers Jeff then laid his head on Trish's chest and he cried, just like a child it seemed.

Trish always saw the stronger side of Jeff, and this side of Jeff she never seen, maybe after he woke up , he would tell her the truth of why he left, just maybe he would.

Soon Trish's eyes were closing, she was more exhausted then she thought, she tried to stay awake, but she then finally gave in as she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this chaper is so short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer)

**Chapter 7**

**The Next Morning**

Jeff woke up to a bad headache and then he noticed someone laying in the bed beside him, he turned to look and it was Trish, and she was staring at him. He smiled, she smiled.

Trish: Nothing happened Jeff, but you were in bad shape last night and you came to me, and I let you sleep here

Jeff: Thanks Trish, thanks for being such a great friend

Trish: No Problem Jeff, you know you mean a lot to me, I would do almost anything for you

Jeff: You know I would do the same for you Trish

Trish: Please Jeff, just tell me whats wrong?

Jeff sighs, and he bows his head, he is wondering how will Trish react to the truth.

Jeff: Alright I'll tell you, but promise, do not say anything to anyone else, not even Torrie or Steph alright?

Trish: I promise Jeff, cross my heart(she replied)

Before Jeff can tell Trish, there was a loud knock at the door, startling Jeff & Trish. Trish got out of the bed quickly and opened the door. It was Matt, Jeff's Brother.

Matt: Thank god your here Jeff, we were worried about you man?

Ashley: Jeff don't scare us like that, Matt was worried most of the night when he didn't know where you got to

Jeff: Sorry guys, Trish let me stay here, last night I was a wreck.

Trish shut the door quickly, she really wanted to know why Jeff left, she deserved to know, she knew that much.

Jeff: I was going to tell Trish the truth, and now your here, I guess I will...

Ashley: Trish deserves to know Jeff, I mean you left her without no explanation, and then everyone in the WWE just spread lies about why you left

Jeff: I know...

Matt: Do you remember Beth, Trish?

Trish: Beth, Jeff wasn't that your Ex- Girlfriend?

Jeff: Well, you know how you and I just started quickly, with our relationship and got engaged, well I was going to tell Beth it was over and I did, but she didn't take it quite as well as I thought and...

Trish: And?

Jeff: She killed herself Trish, Beth killed herself because I broke up with her, I felt so guilty, I left WWE and you behind, I couldn't look anyone in the face, I am a murderer Trish

Ashley: No your not Jeff

Trish: Oh my God Jeff, I am so sorry, You are not responsible for Beth, you broke it to her easily and she was the one who hurt her family and self, not you don't blame yourself

Matt: He does blame himself to this day Trish, he feels its his fault

Jeff: It is my fault(he whispers)

Trish: No its not(she screamed)

Trish had tears in her eyes, and Ashley went and consoled her, but Trish moved out of the way and walked to Jeff, and she held him, held him firmly.

Jeff: How can it not be my fault? I led her to suicide, I broke up with her?

Trish: You weren't in love with her anymore, what were you suppose to do, stay with her in a loveless relationship? In the end you both would have been miserable, and Jeff, its not your fault, Forgive yourself soon, or this is going to eat at you for the rest of your life , you want that?

Jeff: No

Trish: I love you Jeffrey Nero Hardy, I have loved you ever since you left, I still love you, and I Want you back , but you have to get past the past or else you will be miserable you understand.

Jeff: Yes, and Trish, I love you too...

Jeff & Trish finally kiss, its been so long, and its a long kiss, but meanwhile no one knows someone had eavesdropped on their conversation...

Mysterious Woman----- She sneaks back to her Room as she starts to type on her computer and sends emails to everyone in the WWE , and especially to Vince McMahon.

Mysterious Woman: I have destroyed Trish Stratus and also Jeff Hardy, this is great revenge(She laughed so evilly)... as the email had been sent to everyone, including, Jeff, Trish, and everyone else...


End file.
